Lights That Guide
by ArtsyMew
Summary: Sometimes, the person who you'd least expect to help you with a problem ends up solving it. (Takes place after the Wallace Cup episode-arc) Contestshipping!


Happy (belated) Contestshipping Day!

* * *

It had been a full half an hour since Drew had arrived at Olivine City, and after healing his Pokemon at the local Pokemon Center and wandering through the streets of the city; he had decided to take a break at the local coffee shop. After ordering and given is styrofoam cup filled with the liquid, he took a seat at one of the tables shaded by an umbrella, opened his backpack, took out a book titled _Coordinating Strategies, _and started to read while every now and then taking a sip of his coffee.

Of course, Drew being his wary self, lifted his gaze from his book once in a while to take a look of his surroundings and passersby, in case if one of his fans or fan club came by. Luckily, no one he'd recognize so far had appeared in his sight of vision.

"Drew!"

Well, he wasn't looking that time.

He heard the footsteps speed up, so pretending he wasn't there or quietly sneaking away was out of the question. It had seemed like she was alone (the voice had sounded like it belonged to a girl), so he could just meet her, greet her, and then politely excuse himself.

Midst his brainstorm of options, the girl he was supposed to address with his casual demeanor had already taken the liberty to sit down on the opposite side of the table. It was only when she was about to take a sip of his half-full cup of coffee when Drew snapped out of it.

"I'm sorry, but—_May_?"

"Oh, no need to apologize, Drew!" May said, ignoring the incredulous tone Drew had used. She took a sip of his coffee and put it down. "That must be a pretty good book you're reading!"

He had to do a double check to assure him that indeed it was May. He hadn't seen her since her appearance in the Wallace Cup a couple weeks ago, but the familiar green bandanna, chestnut hair, those big blue eyes; and of course, the naïve smile plastered on her face (except it would turn into a scowl whenever he teased her) confirmed it without a doubt.

"Uh…I suppose you could say that", he answered, remembering the question she had asked.

"What's it about?" May asked, about to take a sip of Drew's coffee again.

"Coordinating", he said simply, and took away his coffee from May's grasp before she could take another sip. She pouted.

"Coordinating?"

"Well, I am a _coordinator, _or did you forget?" a smirk appearing on his face.

"No, of course not", his smirk disappeared. _Bait not taken…_ he thought disappointingly. "But don't you have _other_ interests? I mean, _besides_ coordinating?" May's expression was curious.

"Yes"

"Like what?"

"Why are you asking so many questions?"

"Why aren't you answering them?"

"Technically, I am answering them", he said smugly, a smirk reappearing on his face.

"Yes, but not—argh!", she crossing her arms on the table in frustration. Drew chuckled; bickering with her was always amusing - for him at least.

"So…" she lifted one hand to support her face as she leaned, determination starting to take over her features, "I guess you're here in Olivine to compete in this week's contest?"

Drew would have sweat-dropped at her sudden mood change, but he knew her well enough by now to know that she never held grudges against anyone.

"Actually, I recently won my fifth ribbon at the Ecruteak contest", he said rather proudly. "I only came to Olivine to take the ferry to Cinawood City for some extra training".

May couldn't say she didn't feel jealous of her rival's accomplishment; he was always one step ahead of her, though the spark of determination faded from her eyes. She'd only obtained 3 ribbons so far; her loss in the Wallace Cup had affected her progress, thus having a lot to catch up on since there were only a few contests left before the Grand Festival. "When does your ferry leave, if you don't mind me asking?"

Drew noticed that May would suddenly change the subject when something was bothering her, he had a feeling of what it was, yet he'd have to ask about it later. "…Tomorrow afternoon?"

"So right now you're killing time?"

"Well, I _was_" he pointed out and May narrowed her eyes, though he hadn't meant it in a negative way. "What is this _really_ about, May?"

May smiled widely, and perhaps Drew would have found this expression adorable, if not for the fact that it meant that he was about to get involved in one of her ideas.

"Do you like sightseeing?"

* * *

He didn't know exactly how May had managed to convince him to join in on wherever she was taking him – truthfully, he didn't mind her company; he welcomed it, actually.

It was him making feel rather awkward, however, that people were staring at them as they walked side by side; after all, it wasn't every day that you saw two well known coordinators with an established rivalry to hang out with each other, visiting shops, and having casual conversations (this meaning May doing most of the talking while Drew listened and replied when necessary).

He couldn't deny that he wasn't having a good time, May was the only person aside from Solidad who he could feel comfortable with – though it wasn't something he would mention out loud.

It was only when May was mentioning something about a Lake Valor five-star restaurant in Sinnoh that he remembered an earlier topic he forgot to comment on.

"…and it was the most amazing meal we'd ever tasted!" she recalled starry eyed. "Though Brock's cooking certainly comes a close second- hey, what's the matter?"

Drew had stopped walking, and shoved his hands in his pockets. He'd needed to get the subject off of his mind.

"Remember when you mentioned that you had three ribbons before you left to Sinnoh to compete in the Wallace Cup," he began, "when Solidad, Harley, you and me met up near Ecruteak about a month ago?"

"Yeah" she said warily, curious that he'd ask about that out of the blue. "I remember telling you guys about that."

"And earlier you mentioned that you returned to Johto about a little more than a week ago?"

"Yep!"

"If I recall correctly," he figured, "The contest in Ecruteak took place three days back, the same time it took me to travel from there to Olivine."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"It means that if you've wanted to, you could have arrived on time and competed in the Ecruteak contest," he accused, "but you didn't, because you were still disappointed about your loss in the Wallace Cup, am I right?"

May visibly stumbled, and Drew noticed.

"I-I…", her gaze lowered to her twiddling thumbs. Drew just sighed.

"May", he took hold of her shoulders and gazed into her deep, blue eyes with his green ones. "I know how hard you take your losses, and I also understand how losing in the final round of a competition feels;_ especially_ well known ones like the Wallace Cup" he continued, remembering some of his own past experiences at Grand Festivals. "But you can't change the fact that you lost, it happens. You've got to learn from that experience and continue to strive for the better." _Like you always do_, he added in his mind.

She was stunned, speechless. It was rare for Drew to give her reassurance, most of the time he'd point out her mistakes in her performances is she asked him too, or even give out a few pointers of his own. It was even more unusual that he'd made any physical contact, the most he'd given to her was a handshake. She felt her face tickled pink.

"How about we have a battle?", he let go of his grasp on her shoulders and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Huh?"

"You know May, a Pokémon_ battle, _don't tell me that you hit your head on the deck of the ship and forgot what battling-"

"Ha-ha, very funny", May interrupted him sarcastically, though she wondered, "Why would you suddenly ask me that? We hardly battle aside from contests."

"I guess this could be one of those exceptions", he reasoned, "Besides, I'm curious to see if your style has changed due to competing in the Sinnoh region."

A moment of silence passed as May considered it, and not a moment to late a resolved expression lit up her face. "I guess you can never refuse a battle against your rival, can you?"

* * *

Since they had been walking towards the outskirts of the city, they decided to have their battle close to the light house. They agreed on having a one-on-one standard battle; since May had mentioned beforehand she had left all her Pokemon, except Glaceon, in her room at the Pokemon Center.

"Glaceon, huh?" Drew inquired, walking over to the opposite direction of their makeshift battlefield. "In that case, I'll be using Roserade."

Any other person would've questioned his choice of Pokémon, knowing Glaceon had a type advantage over it, though May had known and battled Roserade long enough to know that type disadvantages were never a problem to her.

"Alright", May agreed, taking hold of the Fresh Snow Pokemon's Pokeball. "Glaceon, take the stage!"

"Roserade, Go!"

The flash of bright light coming out of their Pokeballs ceased, Glaceon and Roserade taking their places in front of May and Drew respectively.

Drew didn't even hesitate, "Roserade, use Petal Dance!"

As commanded, said Pokémon immediately launched a flurry of pink petals from one of her bouquet-like arms, hurling quickly straight towards Glaceon.

"Dodge it using Secret Power!"

Glaceon seemed to have anticipated its coordinators order, swiftly avoiding the attack that came its way as its body started faintly glowing, making its light blue fur shimmer, and accelerated towards the half grass type.

The attack had hit its mark on Roserade before it had a chance to evade it, though Drew's expression remained stoic.

Then, he smirked.

"Mega Drain, Roserade."

Glaceon hadn't even distanced itself from Roserade before feeling its energy being taken, and it cried out in pain. Effectively, Roserade had emitted a wave of green light from it petals and it'd quickly enveloped Glaceon due to the close range.

Meanwhile, Roserade's body was looking radiant as its health was being restored.

"Glaceon!" May cried out in concern as her Pokémon shakily stood its ground. Though the attack wasn't as strong against ice-types, it managed to take its toll on Glaceon. She narrowed her eyes at her rival, who was still smirking at her. He'd planned this.

She had a few tricks of her own, though.

"Glaceon, Ice Shard!"

With a cry of its name, it released an array of shards made of ice towards the opposing Pokemon.

"Counter it with Petal Dance!"

The two attacks met in the center as an explosion of petals, ice, and dust; consequently covering the view of their makeshift battlefield.

However, Drew instantly recognized it as one of May's strategies she'd used at the Wallace Cup to distract her opponents, so she could surprise attack afterwards.

"Poison Jab, Roserade!"

The Bouquet Pokemon heard his command through the dust and rapidly executed a series of poisonous punches, as it waited to make contact with something - or rather, Glaceon.

As the dust started to clear, it finally stroke….

…With a pile of dirt.

"Rose?" it questioned.

Drew saw May _smirk_, and that's when he _knew_.

"Now Glaceon, Dig!"

It was too late for Drew to give another command when Glaceon came out from under the earth Roserade was standing on and tackled it, _hard_, throwing it into the air and falling ungracefully on the ground along with a shout of its name in agony.

Drew swore under his breath; the effect of a ground type attack doubled on the half-poison type, after all.

_Arceus, _he thought,_ that girl never ceases to surprise me._

He looked towards his Roserade, who had managed to stand up again, but he knew that she had taken a lot of damage. He looked at Glaceon, and though it had taken damage to a lesser extent, it was panting heavily as it waited directions from May. Both Pokemon were growing tired.

He directed his gaze at his rival, and the thoughtful look on her face let him know she was thinking the same thing.

_One more attack._

"Roserade, Solar Beam!"

"Glaceon, Mirror Coat!"

Roserade had already begun powering up the attack, also figuring that it would come down to that, and huge ray of light was released. The result was a blinding collision as it made contact with Glaceon, who was trying to reflect the attack.

Both attacks gave in, creating a blinding explosion.

A cloud of dust appeared.

And finally, silence.

.

.

After a few moments, two silhouettes could be seen in the depths of the cloud. And as the dust cleared, it was visible that one of the Pokémon who was trying to stand finally collapsed.

It was Roserade.

Glaceon followed soon after.

After May had congratulated her Glacoen and returned it to its Pokeball, her expression was one of disbelief. As she looked at Drew, who was currently returning and thanking his Roserade for an excellent battle, she couldn't help but wonder. It wasn't the first time that she had beaten Drew in a battle, but it had been a while since it happened. Still, she couldn't ever help the weird feeling that rose when it did.

Drew caught her gaze when he returned his Roserade to its Pokeball. He simply stared at her with a stern expression, but May could see the edges of his eyes softening.

Then, he smiled at her, an ever rarer occurrence. She swore felt her heart rise to her throat.

"I guess you actually learned a thing or two in Sinnoh."

* * *

"You know", May took a seat next to him, "I actually thought I was going to lose that battle."

The sun was beginning to set, and the two coordinators had taken Roserade and Glaceon to the Pokemon Center for some well deserved rest. They were currently sitting on one of the benches outside of the building, engaging in small talk.

"Why would you even think about that in the first place?" Drew chided.

"I don't know", she said. "…I guess it was because I was feeling disappointed for my loss in the Wallace Cup like you said, I thought that I could have done better as your rival."

Drew was about to scold her about how that was nonsense, she was a great rival and his motiv-

"-Which is why I wanted to thank you."

_That_ statement caught his attention. Drew shifted his gaze towards the ocean, watching the sun slowly set on top of the waves.

"…How so?"

"Please", May said, still her expression sounded genuine, "You purposely asked me to battle you knowing that whether I won or lost, I would've regained confidence in myself as a coordinator, didn't you?"

Drew closed his eyes as he half smiled; she'd figured him out.

"Well, you already had the confidence during our battle, from what I could tell", he said, turning his head to look at May with his stunning green eyes that always managed to make her heart melt. "You just needed some way to remind you about it."

Or rather_, someone. _

They don't know how long they stayed that way; Drew looking at May with a soft expression and May having a storm of emotions going on inside of her head as she tried (but equally failed) to avoid his entrancing gaze. It wasn't until Nurse Joy had came out of the double doors of the Pokémon Center to tell them about how night had begun to fall, when they jumped apart from each other.

"I should probably get going to the hotel," he stood up, a faint blush visible on his cheeks even with the lack of light. "You are going to participate in the Olivine contest, right?"

Despite that she could feel as if her cheeks were on fire, the flame of the refunded determination in her eyes burned brightest. "You bet; I'm planning on winning it!"

"Remember May", he taunted, "'Overconfidence precedes carelessness'".

May scowled - the moment being shattered- and was about to call him out for being a hypocrite, but he'd already turned on his heels and started walking down the lamp lighted street, his hand lifted in a salute.

May didn't even try to prevent the small smile that spread on her face as she walked into the Pokemon Center.

Hearing the automatic doors of the Pokemon Center close in the distance, the image of his bandanna wearing rival lingered in his mind. Drew thought about how the ferry to Cinawood left tomorrow, and how the tickets were refundable.

"You know", he said to himself, shoving his hands in his pockets. "It wouldn't hurt to stay in Olivine a while longer".

* * *

_A/N: You thought it was going to be all romantic and mushy like, huh? Well nope._  
_ Feel free to favorites and reviews are always appreciated!_

_- AM_


End file.
